Lay With Me
by BTRlover17
Summary: Kendall and Carlos spend some time together. Title doesn't really go with the story. Established Kenlos.


**Lay With Me**

**Pairing: Kendall and Carlos **

**Summary: Carlos and Kendall have some time together. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise even though I would love to; I only own my own ideas. **

"Kendall," Carlos' voice echoed down the hall as he made his way to the room he shared with Kendall.

Poking his head around the door, Carlos watched as Kendall turned a page of his hockey magazine, oblivious to his boyfriend's calls.

"Kendall," Carlos spoke again, watching the blonde for a reaction.

Kendall raised his eyes slightly to glare at the interruption but that quickly softened when he spotted Carlos' head floating around the door jamb. Curling the corner of his magazine page, Kendall placed it against his legs, raising his face to look at his boyfriend.

"Carlos"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

Carlos let both his head and smile droop as he took in Kendall's tired, snappy tone. It had been a hard few days for the group, Gustavo deciding to push them to the limit. The large man had made them learn three new songs as well as three new dance routines. They would still be there today trying to master it all, but Kelly being the more compassionate one out of the two had somehow managed to convince Gustavo to let them have the day off.

James and Logan had disappeared down to the pool for the day, James declaring it prime tanning time and dragging Logan down to be his wingman. Carlos chuckled at the mental image of Logan being James' wingman, the smart boy inept at talking to any female that wasn't Mama Knight, Katie or Kelly. He couldn't even talk to Camille and she practically worshipped the ground he walked on.

So that just left Kendall and Carlos in the apartment, the Latino quick to make plans on how to spend the day. Grabbing his newly acquired copy of Resident Evil: Afterlife, Carlos had gathered a small collection of snacks, placing them on the coffee table. Slipping the disc into the DVD player, Carlos allowed the title menu to play while he went to collect the last part of his plan.

However now he was starting to think that leaving Kendall alone would be a better idea. Keeping his eyes glued to the floor, Carlos thought over what to say next, hands clasped tightly in front of him, thumbs twiddling against each other.

"I got the new Resident Evil dvd and I was wondering if you wanted to watch it together." Carlos kept his eyes on the floor as he waited for Kendall to say something.

Kendall looked at his boyfriend, taking in the Latino's bowed head and twiddling fingers. He felt bad for being snappy with Carlos, the small boy's ever present enthusiasm diminishing. Sighing to himself, Kendall threw his magazine to the side, slowly heaving himself off the bed. Walking over to Carlos, Kendall placed a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder, waiting for the tan boy to look up at him.

When Carlos didn't raise his head, Kendall pressed a finger under the Latino's chin, tilting his face up to meet Kendall's. The usually bright and cheery smile was missing from Carlos' face, a look of sorrow and dejection spread across the Carlos' features.

"It sounds good, let's go," Kendall spoke softly, his hand moving to cup Carlos' cheek, thumb swiping slowly over the caramel skin.

Carlos smiled softly at his boyfriend, allowing the blonde to lace their fingers together. Leading the way, Carlos allowed his legs to carry him back out to the living room, the title menu still playing on the TV. Carlos heard Kendall chuckle lightly, his face tinting pink. Turning to face his boyfriend, Carlos waved his spare hand over the snacks and sofa, gesturing for Kendall to sit down.

Keeping their hands laced tightly together, Kendall made his way over to the couch, lowering his body down onto the material, finally detaching himself from Carlos. The Latino watched as Kendall laid full length along the couch, his longs legs hanging over the edge. Unsure of where to sit, Carlos turned to claim the remainder of the sofa, pausing when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

Looking down, Carlos found himself lost in the deep emerald orbs of his boyfriend, a soft almost sad smile lingering on the blonde's lips. Returning the sentiment, Carlos waited for Kendall to speak, confused when the taller teen didn't utter a word. An unbearable silence lingered between the pair, Carlos' gaze finally tearing itself away from Kendall's.

"Lay with me." Kendall's voice made Carlos jump slightly, the Latino having become accustomed to the short silence.

Somewhat surprised with his loves request, the words usually spilling from Carlos' lips instead of Kendall's, the Latino remained silent. Returning his gaze to Kendall's face, Carlos was shocked to see a slither of hurt flicker across the blonde's handsome features. Not saying a word, Carlos moved down the couch until he stood in front of Kendall's stomach.

He watched as the taller teen spread his legs slightly, creating room for Carlos' body. Bracing one hand against the back of the couch, Carlos eased himself down between Kendall's legs, his head resting lightly against the tall boy's stomach. Kendall's hand moved immediately to card through Carlos' hair, his nails scraping gently over the caramel skinned boy's scalp.

Reaching over for the remote, Carlos pressed play, keeping his head firmly on Kendall's stomach as the movie started. The only noise in the room was the movie on the television, Kendall's hand still carding through Carlos' hair. As the opening credits started to play, Carlos felt Kendall shuffle, not noticing the blonde's head turn towards him.

"I'm sorry." Carlos tilted his head up to look at Kendall, confusion etched across his face.

"Huh?"

Kendall chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry for being snappy earlier."

Realisation dawned across Carlos' face. "It's okay,"

Kendall let out a sigh; of course Carlos would _forget_ or pretend that earlier hadn't happened. Moving the hand resting idly in Carlos' hair, Kendall cupped the Latino's cheek, pulling him up and forward until their lips met. Letting his eyes flutter shut, Kendall moved his lips slowly against Carlos', revelling in the softness of the smaller boy's lips.

Carlos whimpered as their lips disconnected, his eyes swimming with love for the boy laid beneath him. Bringing a hand up to brush Kendall's bangs away, Carlos pecked his boyfriend on the lips once more.

"I really am sorry," Kendall spoke softly, his eyes never leaving Carlos'.

"I know, and if you want, you can make it up to me later." Kendall chuckled as Carlos raised an eyebrow suggestively.

He couldn't resist pulling the small boy forward for a final kiss before allowing Carlos to settle back against his stomach. Returning his hand to its previous place, playing with Carlos' hair, Kendall let his eyes roam back to the TV, losing himself in the movie.

Half an hour passed before Kendall noticed that Carlos' breaths had evened out, small snores emitting from the Latino. Halting the hand in Carlos' hair, Kendall laid his head back against the pillow. The film wasn't interesting to Kendall, the only reason they were ever viewed in the apartment was because Carlos loved them; his excitement over spilling and infecting the others.

Feeling his eyes flutter shut, Kendall let the much needed sleep overwhelm him, body sinking further into the couch cushions. Ignoring the dull roars of the television, Kendall sank further into the land of dreams, his hands staying close to Carlos' sleeping form. Soft snores emanated from the two now slumbering boys, Carlos' head rising on Kendall's stomach each time the blonde breathed.

**Later**

Mama Knight opened the front door, ushering a sleepy Katie into the apartment. She was just about to let the door bang shut when she spotted the two slumbering teens. Laying her bag quietly on the table, Mama Knight made her way over to the couch, her eyes searching the coffee table for the remote. Locating the small device, she quickly tapped the power button, the repeating title menu disappearing in a flash of black.

Turning her eyes to the two sleeping boys, Mama Knight felt a smile tugging at her lips. Carlos had somehow shuffled his way up from Kendall's stomach to bury his head in the crook of the blonde's neck. Kendall's arms were wrapped tightly around the small boy's waist, tightening every now and again. It was rare that Mama Knight saw the two boys in such an embrace, but couldn't stop her heart swelling with love as she took in the intimate moment between her son and Carlos.

Smiling softly to herself once more, Mama Knight turned and headed towards the kitchen, trying her best to keep the pan clanging to a minimum.


End file.
